


At the Japanese Gardens

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: River Phoenix [15]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Nature, Plants, Trees, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River spends some time at the Japanese botanical gardens in Portland, Oregon..</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Japanese Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Idahophoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idahophoenix/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

In the Japanese Gardens

As he walked through the Japanese botanical garden of Portland, Oregon, River Jude Phoenix couldn’t help but smile as he looked around at all the plants — especially the roses.

He could see why Portland was given the name “City of Roses”. He thought it was very fitting, indeed.

After all, besides having a love for music, he was fascinated by nature, and the botanical gardens definitely proved it to be as such. Being a vegan, River had brought with him some fresh salad leaves and two pieces of apple (which he had put in a cloth bag) for lunch, as well as a bottle of water to drink.

After sitting down and having his lunch, River was quiet for a moment, looking at all the leaves on the trees, and the green grass that looked smooth as velvet. He smiled, and there was a sparkle in his emerald gaze. 

Nature.

No wonder he loved it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is — of course — very much appreciated as usual.. :)


End file.
